


Batflash Christmas

by Dragonfire13



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, batflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted one kiss from the Bat under the mistletoe is that to much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batflash Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little early for Christmas but I bet you guys don't mind. Enjoy!

Wally huffed in anger and crossed his arms before tipping his head back to stare up at the ceiling of his room in the WatchTower. He let out a growl of anger and muttering "How hard is it to get Bats under a fucking mistletoe!" throwing up his hands he then let out a sigh and kept ranting to himself saying "I mean really it's like the guy avoids them at all cost! And I _know_ his not allergic to mistletoe I already asked Dick and hacked into his medical files..."

Wally tapped his fingers against the desk in his room before going and picking up a leather journal that had  _Property of Flash_ written across the top in black sharpie. Flicking it open he started to go over his past failures the first plan was really simple just hang a mistletoe up in a doorway and wait for Bats to walk underneath it as he always does at 3:15 sharp to go to the monitor room and make sure no one is goofing off again. Wally had not known that Bats was in Gotham that day going after the Joker and had sent Question instead most likely because Question annoyed people almost or more then Flash did.

Anyways Flash had gotten a horrible surprise to see Question there instead of Batman. This is how it went...

 _Wally grinned to himself as he jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas and kept glancing at the small watch on his wrist as it said 3:14pm. "Come on, come on!" Flash muttered under his breath then grinned even bigger as he saw the time move to 3:15pm and heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Moving using his speed he ended up under the mistletoe right Question did. "Hey Baa-! Question! NO! What are_ you _doing here?"_

_Question stopped and raised an eyebrow? (Or at least Flash thinks he did) "I am going to check on the people on monitor duty like Batman told me why are you here Flash? Are you plotting something with Batman? Like say to take over the Watchtower and make us other heroes all your slaves? To kill the president like I heard you planning with Green Arrow a couple months ago. Or is it that you and the other six are planning to k-."_

_"Question dude stop. And i'm not plotting anything with Bats or_ anyone _me and GA were just messing with you okay? Take a chill pill." Flash said holding both hands up before something red and green catches his eye and he remembers the mistletoe he hung up there. His head tilted back to look up at it making Question look up as well before Question said "I'm not kissing you."_

_"I don't want you to!" Flash says back pedaling away from Question who seemed to just think of something because his body went still for a moment and even through his weird mask Flash could swear he saw Question's eyes get bigger right before he said "You were expecting Batman here right."_

_"Yes..." Flash said._

_"Were you trying to get a kis-."_

_BOOM! was heard from all around the tower as Flash broke the sound barrier in two seconds flat and made skid marks across the floor as he slide to a stop on the hangers up at the very top of the tower were only people who could fly were able to go unless you were the Flash of course._

Flash hid up there for six hours straight.

* * *

Wally winced at the memory and the lecture from Superman that he hadn't really paid attention to afterwards and how there were  _still_ skid marks from three weeks ago on almost every turn in the Watchtower and some face and body marks from where other heroes were thrown into the walls and floor from the speed he had went. Flash flipped through a couple more pages and started to read through his second failure.

It was simple really Flash had monitor duty with Batman so all he had to do was hang mistletoe up by the chairs and wait for Bats to sit and notice (like he will) and then steal a kiss because those are the rules after all (unless its with Question). But of course it didn't quite go as planned, this is how it went.

_Flash couldn't help it he let out a soft laugh as he sat in his chair a whole minute early! Bats was going to be so proud! He twisted in his chair wondering where Batman was because he should have been there by now. He watched the door then felt his smile grow as it opened before the smiles disappeared for a second as he thought **of come on! Question first now Shay? Is there someone against me or something?**_

_"Hey Shay!" Flash said grinning before watching as she smiled back at him and took the seat next to him "where's Bats?" Flash asked tilting his head to the side as he asked. "He had some trouble in Gotham or something. Asked me to fill in for him." Hawkgirl answered while leaning back into the chair then noticing the mistletoe hung up between them. "Flash.."_

_"Yeah?" Flash asked a little scared for his life._

_"What's that?" Hawkgirl asked pointing at the mistletoe._

_"Umm mistletoe..."_

_"Why's it here hanging above us?"_

_"Because umm I uhh...." Flash want silent not wanting to tell her he was trying to get a kiss from Batman, but she seemed to have figured it out herself because he saw her eyes go wide before she said "You were trying to kiss Batman weren't you?"_

_BANG! Was heard in the tower as Flash speed away and slammed full force into a wall on the other side of the tower with a single thought going through his head afterwards_ _**Ugh I'll just have to go onto plan C because it can't happen three times.... Right?**_

* * *

But of course it happened a third time and a fourth and a fifth and so on and so on. Wally sighed as he closed the book and mumbled "I've been trying for three weeks! Three weeks! Why haven't any of these plans worked? Maybe I should just give up... I guess I won't be getting what I want for Christmas even through I did save the world like four times this year..." Wally pouted at the last part before standing up forgetting about the journal as he leaves his room to go back to Central and fight a villain or save a cat or something. He of course didn't notice Superman who had heard the whole thing and was wondering what Flash wanted for Christmas so bad that he had made plans and failed to get it.

Superman watched as Flash left in a blue before using his own superspeed to run into Flash's room and first be surprised at how clean it is, and then second noticed the journal laying on the desk. Opening it he sat in the chair and started to read.

* * *

**12:02 am; Christmas; Central City; Wally's House.**

Wally stretched his back as he changed out of his costume and into just a pair of boxers before going into the kitchen to find something to eat and humming a the Batman song from the 1970's area. Wally was just about to bite into the chili he had gotten from Green Arrow along with almost everyone else's chili that they got from him. Green Arrow's chili could kill you unless you were a Flash or Superman it seemed. But he felt his whole body freeze before he snapped his head to the side and watched as Batman appeared out of the shadows silently walking towards him. _  
_

The spoon dropped out of Wally's hand and landed in the bowl while he swallow nervously trying to remember if he broke something. "Ba-Bats what are you doing he-here?" Wally asked nervously.

"Kent said you needed something from me."

"Umm uhh.." Wally said while stepping back food forgotten and thought  _smooth Wally real smooth._ _  
_

"Well? I don't have all night I have to get back to Gotham and track down Ivy." Batman said walking after Wally who was having a slight panic attack in his head. Batman suddenly turned on the Bat-glare making Wally stop and freeze with Batman stopping a couple feet in front of him. "Well?" Batman asked then watched as Wally slightly pointed upwards making Batman tilt his head up slightly to see a small mistletoe hanging up above his and Wally's head.

"Umm... I wa-wanted a uhh you a ki-kis!" Wally started to manage to get out but was cut off by a pair of lips hitting his and a arm wrapping around his waist bringing him closer to the costumed bat.  _So I get a kiss under the mistletoe when I **don't** make a plan... How is this fair?.... I can totally role with this though...Oh my god his tongue!_ Wally thought in under a second and was glad that to him time passed so slowly as he kissed Batman back his hands making fist as he grabbed onto the cape of darkness (as he called it) trying to drag himself closer or Batman closer to him.

Batman's lips were a little dry but were still amazing and for some reason they tasted just a little bit like blueberries which made Wally smile into the kiss because blueberries were one of his most favorite foods. As they moved away from each other for air Wally managed to get out "That's what I've been wanting from you for the past three weeks."

Batman chuckled before saying "I know."

"You-you knew!? How did you... No wait don't answer that your Batman of course you knew and you did nothing about it!" Wally huffed out a little anger.

Batman raised a hand and traced a gloved finger across Wally's cheek before saying "I had to wait tell it was Christmas to give you your present."

Blink. Blink. "I want to hate you so much right now, except I bet i'm going to be getting more then just that right?"

"No. I have to go track down Poison Ivy and take her back to jail before she hurts or kills anyone." Batman says before he turns to leave.

 _Oh fuck no. I just got him he is not leaving._ Wally thought before after a slight thanks to Dick showing him how to take off the Robin/Nightwing suit that was built like Batman's stripped Bats all the way down to his boxers and stood holding his suit except for the belt which was wrapped around his hips, the cape going around his slim shoulders and the cowl hanging around his neck. "What are you doing?" Batman growled out or rather Bruce growled out.

"Playing a game Bats. You get a piece back after we've played for a while." Wally knew he had on a feral like grin as his green eyes roamed around Bruce's scared chest not minding the view at all. Bruce's blue eyes meet Wally's green eyes and thought about how Wally looked in only a pair of boxers with his belt around his waist, the cape falling down his shoulders and pooling around his feet, and his cowl hanging around Wally's neck while he grinned so feral like and Bruce knew he was going to be leaving anytime soon as he went and pounced on the speedster who seemed to be shocked at how fast Bruce was as he gave a cry of "Bats!" before he was done falling onto the ground.

 _Merry Christmas to me!_ Wally thought before the game begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on my other stories! So don't worry they should be out with another chapter before New Years since my X-mas break starts at 3pm tomorrow! And my finals will be over!:)
> 
> Should I do another chapter for this small 1-shot? and make it a 2-shot on what happens at the Tower the next day or something?


End file.
